The Powers That Be Part I
by goldenpurple
Summary: Drago goes to his last act of retrieving demon chi as the Ice Crew kidnap Captain Black, Uncle, Jackie, and Delya for ransom of delivering the containment unit. The people remaining are Jade and Tohru as they try to save their hostages before 3 a.m. Meanwhile, it's time's up as Delya's decision for being Drago's girlfriend await her. Will she say yes, or will she decline the offer?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own JCA, only Delya and Aunti.**

In the junkyard…

It was the early afternoon, 12:56 pm. The Ice Crew was lined up side by side in front of a pile of broken down cars, listening to Drago talk. This time he wasn't angry and ranting all over. In fact, he sounded eager and excited.

"The demon chi has revealed itself. The demon chi goes away. It goes away into the hands of Chan. Today, we must fight back! So that means that we must fight back, starting today," Drago said in a low voice.

"So what're we gonna to do, boss man?" Ice asked half-hopeful," We'd also like to help beat that Chan and co. to a pulp, but how we gon' go it, yo?"

"He's right! They, like, beat us every time we fight with them somehow!" MC Cobra pointed out.

"Today marks the beginning of war with Chan and his stupid family! And I know how we're going to start it," Drago said as he leaned forward, telling his associates the plan.

In a café…

Captain Black (C.B.) was sitting inside a café, drinking coffee and reading the local newspaper. The day had been perfect for him. Nothing could bother him.

"Refill, hon?"

C.B. looked up and saw a waiter holding a coffee cup in her hand.

"Thanks. Nice to have a few minutes before heading into the office," C.B. said, making a sigh in relief.

"So, what'd ya do?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I'm in…pest control," C.B. lied.

"There's a few in this place, I can tell ya that," The waiter said winking. Suddenly, a loud engine revs up outside the cafe. Everyone looks up to see a monster truck burst inside. C.B. takes action as he shoots up from his seat and moves as far away from the incoming monster truck as he could.

"Hey!" he said, grabbing the hood of the vehicle, but he falls back onto the ground, his world around go black. A figure quickly grabs C.B. and goes back onto the truck. It backs up and onto the streets, driving carelessly. Everyone looks after it with confusion.

"What, no tip?" the waiter said with a frown, looking at the huge hole the truck had made.

At Uncle's shop…

Uncle was pouring himself some morning tea in the kitchen, enjoying the quiet morning. Suddenly, he hears a crash in the lobby, making his tea shake.

"Aiyah! You break it, you bought it!" Uncle screams, coming into the lobby. There, standing in front of him was a monster truck. The door opened, revealing a red-eyed green-skinned boy coming toward Uncle. But Uncle knew who it was; DJ Fist.

"Aiyah! Uncle reserves the right to refuse service to you!" Uncle said, taking his Kung Fu form. Immediately, he jumps 5 feet in the air, preforming an aerial attack on DJ. Without hesitation, DJ pulled out his tazer. He zapped Uncle, stopping him in mid-air. Dazed, he falls onto some vases, breaking them.

"I broke it, you still bought it!" Uncle said, before DJ lifted him up by the arm and took him away. The truck again revved out the shop and into the street. Nearby, Tohru had arrived, holding a bag of groceries. The monster truck almost backed up on him.

"Whoa!" Tohru yelled out, ducking for cover. In a flash, the vehicle disappeared, leaving Tohru astonished.

In a museum…

"No! Stop!" Jackie screamed. He was inside helping with the workers lay out ancient rugs when he noticed something wrong.

"The Persian carpets should go to the left of the Smithsonian," Jackie said, pointing to his left. The workers nodded, understanding that the Persian rugs were very important. Suddenly, Jackie's cell phone rang.

"Uh, excuse me," Jackie said, reaching to his back khaki pocket to pick up his cell phone. He punched the green button on the left.

"Hello?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, something has happened to Uncle. He has been taken away on a huge vehicle and-!" Tohru stated seriously, but Jackie could no longer hear him.

"I'm sorry, Tohru! I cannot hear you! There is a very loud vehicle outside!" Jackie yelled into the phone. Before he could hand up, the truck burst inside, coming at Jackie. Thinking quickly, Jackie pushed the 2 workers out the way, jumped onto the rug, and curled himself into a ball. Surprisingly, the truck stopped, standing inches away from Jackie. Slowly, he stood up to face the driver.

"Uh, deliveries in the back please?" Jackie asked politely in a small voice, motioning behind him.

"It's not a delivery, yo! It's a pickup, and you da merchandise!" a teenage voice said, jumping out the truck. It was Ice. Knowing that he was dangerous, Jackie took a few steps back. From behind him, Ice pulled out his tazer from behind his back. Suddenly, it turned off. Jackie stared at it confused while Ice stared at the weapon incredulously.

"Aw! That's a'ight! We can just kick it old school!" Ice said, thrusting a small, brown knapsack at Jackie. Jackie ducked and it hit a nearby vase, which fell over on its side. Jackie dove down and caught the artifact.

"Please, no more kicking it, or punching it, or especially no burning it!" Jackie explained as Ice breathed fire out of his nose.

"Whatever is troubling you, why don't we discuss it outside? These carpets are 1,000 years old!" Jackie raised his voice.

"For reals? Pff! Now, see, a museum dis nice oughta be in a new wall-to-wall sale!" Ice said as he blew fire on the carpet and at the picked up.

"Aaahh! Hot kettle! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Jackie screamed, tossing the artifact from hand to hand.

"Aw dawg. You just need to put a little ice on that. StrikeMaster Ice!" Ice called out at he leapt into the air. With a swift kick, he knocked Jackie to the ground and into a pile of more Persian rugs. Ice looked over Jackie in approval.

_3 down, 1 to go,_ Ice thought to himself as he carried a very tired Jackie into the monster truck.

Downtown…

Delya was walking around downtown, eating some donuts she had recently bought for herself and Jade to share.

"Today has been the most relaxing day ever. Aunti is in Florida, Uncle is inside his shop chilling, Jackie is at some sort of Smithsonian, Tohru has gone shopping, and Jade's at school. Maybe not happy, but at school," Delya said, taking a bite out of her glazed donut. The bite suddenly dropped out her mouth as Delya fell to one knee.

"Oh no. My sixth sense is sensing up a storm," Delya said struggling to hold her head. In a second, it disappeared.

"Hunh, it's gone. It's probably small," Delya said as he cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay?"

It was Aunti, who had just rang in.

"Oh, hey Aunti! Where are you?" Delya asked.

"In Florida's airports. She has just arrived. Where are you?"

"Coming back from the local doughnut shop. I bought some for me and Jade to share."

"Do not forget to save some for Aunti! You know she loves donuts!" Aunti warned. Delya chuckled at that.

"OK, I will. Bye, Aunti," Delya said, preparing to hand up, but Aunti wasn't done yet.

"WAIT! Tell Uncle I said hi and ask Tohru if he has brought the groceries when he gets home please," Aunti said, but Delya couldn't hear her, for a loud truck engine blocked Delya's hearing.

"Aunti, I can't hear you! Can you speak up!" Delya yelled onto the phone," A truck is outside and its engine is very loud!"

Before Delya could try and answer, the phone had zapped out of Delya's hand.

"Hey!"

Delya turned around to see a foot in front of her. A very green, scaly foot, and behind them was 2 more pairs of feet.

"The Ice Crew," Delya said, standing up.

"Ice Crew? Delya, what is going on over there?" Aunti asked. Ice picked up the phone from his foot.

"Don't worry, old lady. Yo niece is with us," Ice said as he crushed the cell with his hands.

"You cannot do that! I demand you put Delya back on line!" Aunti yelled. But no one responded.

"I can only pray for her," Aunti said, hoping her niece would escape from the dragon teens.

"Hey!" Delya yelled, holding up a lighted up fist," You're so gonna pay for that!"

"Wrong, lil lady," Ice smirked," Surrender now and we won't hurt your pretty little self."

Delya scoffed, which was followed by a little laugh.

"Yeah right I'm going to let you going to take me away," Delya doubled over on her knees.

"A'ight. But you asked for it!" Cobra said as he, DJ, and Ice all pulled out their tazers towards her, zapping her with as much electricity as they could muster. But she stood there unharmed.

"Is this thing outta whack?" Cobra asked, taking a peek at it.

"Nope. I'm a demon of light, remember? So I can absorb anything that gives it off," Delya said proudly," What else you got for me? Flame throwers?"

"Better," a voice said behind Delya as she felt 2 fingers touch the groove of her shoulder. The world in front of her became fuzzy as the Ice Crew maliciously smiled in front of her as she fell face-first on the concrete. She took a look behind her and a dark figure stood behind her.

"Night, Sleeping Beauty," the voice said as Delya's eyes closed.

_Drago_, Delya said as she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

At Jade's school…

"And this is another example of a prehistoric caveman."

Jade was in class, listening to Ms. Hartman talk about the slides that were being shown on the PowerPoint she was showing.

"Now you will see that brutish called Magma Man," the teacher said, moving onto the next slide. But someone large had blocked the drawing. It was Tohru. Jade's classmates screamed at the reaction.

"Aah!"

"Whoa!"

"What the-!"

"Tohru, what is going-! Hey!"

Tohru ignored what was going on around him and lifted Jade up from her seat, carrying her towards the door. He opened the door, only to turn around to ask a question to Jade's teacher.

"Uh, may Jade be excused?" Tohru asked politely.

"Uhm, well. I suppose," Ms. Hartman struggled to find words," Has she been signed into the office?"

But Tohru couldn't hear the rest, for he had already dashed out the school doors with Jade in his arms.

"Jackie, Uncle, and Delya?" Jade curiously asked. She had just been informed about the mysterious kidnapping.

"Yes. I also phoned Section 13 to find that Captain Black has gone missing as well," Tohru solemnly replied.

"This is big."

"What is most important is that I keep you safe," Tohru ordered.

"Safe nothing! Time to TCB!" Jade called out. Tohru looked down on her very confused.

"Take care of business, hello? Rescue Jackie, Uncle, Delya, and the captain!" Jade answered as they reached the door to Uncle's shop. Immediately, Tohru sat down in a chair while Jade paced about. It was silent for awhile until Jade broke it.

"OK, job 1. Search for clues. Once we ID the perp-," Jade said, but was interrupted by ringing coming from a phone behind her. Tohru shot up from his chair to see who was calling them.

"It is Jackie's cell phone calling!" Tohru said with hope. Jade immediately picked it up.

"Jackie?!" she almost screamed. She wanted to hear that her uncle was safe.

"ERRT! Guess again! But your uncle is a guest of mine, along with my soon-to-be-girlfriend, the old timer, and Captain Whack," a voice joked through the line. They didn't have to guess who's voice that was talking.

"If you touch one hair on their head—well, not Captain Black because you know he doesn't have any, but you know what I mean!" Jade yelled. She meant business.

"Uh, you're not in the position to be making threats, junior, but their safe return is up to you," Drago replied with a ring to his tone.

"So it's a ransom you're after. I'm listening," Jade cunningly replied. She didn't have to be Sherlock Homes to find out what he was asking for.

"Here's the deal. You get 3 of them back when I get the containment unit. You know, the one with all the demon chi," Drago said playfully.

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about," Jade said, lightly sniffing the air around Tohru," You ate garlic for breakfast, didn't you?"

"Don't play dumb! Deliver the chi or else," Drago threatened. He hated it when people procrastinated when he demanded things.

"It'll take some time."

"Time is something you don't have, pipsqueak! You have until 3 a.m. to deliver the chi on the Golden Gate Bridge. Be there or-," Drago began to say.

"Be square?" Jade whimpered.

"No! Be there or you'll be spending the rest of your wonder years being raised by that 500-pound sumo!" Drago yelled, and with that, he slammed the 'end' button on the phone, ending the conversation.

"Sheesh! Evil and a jerk!" Jade said, setting the phone down, putting her hand on her hips angrily.

"And I only weigh 480," Tohru added.

"OK, we gotta do what Drago says! Delya, Jackie, Uncle, and Black's lives are at stake," Jade said, pacing back and forth more.

"But allowing Drago to take possession of all the demon powers will put the whole planet at stake," Tohru put in.

"Duh! That's why we're gonna pull a fast one. Sure we deliver the containment unit, but not before you come up with a spell."

"A spell?"

"Yep! A spell to put the cabash on Drago. You short-circuit the powers as soon as Drago sucks 'em up!" Jade smiles, doing a little fist pump

"That's a wonderful id-! Wait… I am only Uncle's apprentice. A spell that powerful is beyond my abilities," Tohru said, putting his head down to his lap.

"What are you talking about, big guy? You got mad skills! You know what Aunti told me? She said "Tohru is the best apprentice I have seen in my whole life!"" Aunti said, imitating her.

"Really?!"

"Well, not the exact same words. The point is, she totally believes in you (even though she isn't here) and so do I."

Hearing that, Tohru arises from his chair and heads up the stairs.

"Where you going?" Jade asked, standing up on the table.

"I have a spell to conjure," Tohru said with confidence. With that, he disappeared up the steps.

"Way to go T! I knew you can do it! But he said hopefully," Jade said to herself.

In the junkyard…

It was 3:00, and the 4 hostages were struggling around, trying to break free. Well, only 3.

"Has Delya been woken up yet?" Jackie asked, turning to her. She was still asleep.

"Whatever Drago did to her must have been magic," Uncle said. Suddenly, Delya groaned.

"Ohh, my shoulder. Wait…where am I?" Delya said, looking up.

"Rise and shine, my Amesthira," a voice said, not far from Delya's view.

"Drago, I should've known. And how did you know my middle name," Delya said, standing up. She then heard the sound of chains shackling. She looked down and saw chains around her ankles and at her wrist. Attached to the chains was a big, yellow truck.

"Your full name was in the beginning of your spellbook. I read everything," Drago said, holding her chin. Delya softly pulled away from his grasp.

"It's just in case you try any magic on me," Drago said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I despise you at times," Delya mumbled.

"Everyone comfy? No? Good," Drago said reassuringly.

"Whatever it is that you want Drago, you're not goin to get it," C.B. said in a low voice. He was son furious about the kidnapping that he wished Drago had come closer so he could spit on Drago's face.

"Oh, but I am! In 8 chi-licious flavors!" Drago replied with a smile, making everyone gasp.

"The containment unit," Jackie said aloud, his eyes still on Drago.

"I first considered an assault on Section 13, but then realized 'why battle for it when it can be hand delivered in a nice, tiny bow," Drago smiled from ear to ear.

"Hunh! Too much time in junkyard makes demon speaks rubbish!"

"Think again, old timer! You're lucky Delya's aunt isn't here. So I decided to use Jade," Drago said in a soft voice.

"You leave them alone!" Delya said, lunging at Drago, but to no avail for she couldn't get closer.

"Too late! She's the main attraction, and show time's 3 a.m.! But wait there's more! Once the demon chi is mine, that's when the real fun begins!" Drago added on, leaning on one knee.

"A trip to Mooseworld is fun! Whatever you are planning is not fun, whatever it is," Jackie said, taking a step forward.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Chan!" With that, he jumps down in front of everyone.

"Ya know this world is a real yawn. And you know why? No demons! There'll all stuck down under, while you humans run around like you own the place! Is that fair? No! Is that fair? No! So guess what?! Planet's 'bout to come over new management! And my first order will be to turn this world inside out! Just imagine a population of demon running amok! With me, Drago, pulling the strings! Daddy would be so proud," Drago said to himself. With that, everyone looked at each other with shock.

"Nobody gets what they want in life, Drago," Delya said, smugly.

"Says you. You're a demon too. I bet you've been planning to take over the world your whole life," Drago glared. Delya put her head down at that hurtful comment. Even though Drago couldn't see her eyes, the natural stripes in her hair turned deep blue.

"Dopey demon will not succeed!" Uncle stares at Drago.

"Oh? And why's that, grandpa?" Drago said, not believing what Uncle had said.

"Because we are going to stop you-aaahhh!" Jackie screamed, leaning forward too far. He tumbled onto the dirt with Uncle. Slowly, they both stood up and struggled to get out. Knowing what to do, Jackie and Uncle nodded to each other, then with Uncle's leg, kicked Drago across the chest. He stumbled back 2 steps. Now it was Jackie's turn as he tried to kick Drago, only for him to dodge and jump onto the top of the truck.

"Catch!" he yells as he throws an engine at Uncle. The piece of machine crashes into his stomach, making him fall on top of Jackie, who fell face-first into the mud.

"Jackie!" C.B. and Delya called out.


	3. Chapter 3

Drago ripped off a piece of the large, yellow truck and moved to the 2 tied-up Chan's. As he did, C.B. and Delya was in the background, struggling to escape when Delya noticed a nearby oil can.

"Hey…that gives me an idea," Delya said, eyeing the red can.

"What do-?" C.B. started to say, but then noticed that Delya was looking at the can," Ah, I see."

Without hesitation, C.B. got everyone's attention.

"Jackie!"

Everyone now faced them, waiting to see what they would do.

"I think those chains need a move job," C.B. said, kicking over the oil. It spilled all over the dirt and onto Uncle and Jackie, making the chains come loose. Jackie and Uncle were now free, with a little bit of chains attached to Jackie's wrist.

"Ha! The early bird catches the worm!" Jackie bragged, stepping in front of Uncle.

"Yeah?! Well, today's oily bird special is some free body work!" Drago yelled back, lounging for Jackie and Uncle. They split up, with Jackie going right and Uncle going left. Drago decided to target Jackie as he tried to injure Jackie with his weapon. Jackie dodged every hit. He backed up some and with the little part of chain, Jackie used it like a whip to grab Drago's wrist. He pulled it forward, bringing Drago to a wall of cars. He fell to the ground, with a car burying him.

"Now that you guys defeated Drago, can you free us? My wrists and ankles are starting to burn," Delya complained.

"Oh! Of course!" Jackie said, dumping oil on her wrists and ankles, as for C.B. They were about to run out of the junkyard when the Ice Crew blocked them.

"Going somewhere?" Ice casually asked before breathing fire near the hostages. Luckily, the fire misses them and hits the yellow truck, scattering them away.

"Bad day," Jackie whimpered.

Above them, DJ held up a large, metal cage. He threw it up high in the air, letting it crash down on the fallen hostages.

"Aw man! So close!" Delya muttered, holding onto the metal bars.

"Aha ha! Hope you like your new digs!" Cobra laughed at the helpless beings. Suddenly, a low growl was heard from behind everyone. It was Drago's.

"I told you to stay nearby. They nearly escaped!" Drago growled, removing the car from his body and moving towards the group.

"Yeah dawg. We noticed. Too much for you to handle?" Ice joked, stifling a laugh. Drago placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't take that tone with me if I were you," Drago said in a low voice. Below him, a fireball was created in Ice's hands. Suddenly, the fireball hit Drago's stomach, knocking him backwards, not enough to make him fall.

"OW!" Drago growled loudly.

"You ain't the big chief no mo' D! Me and my posse got mad powers! You got zilch!" Ice said, pointing a finger at him.

"Yes, well, that's about to change. And when it does, I won't forget about our little chat," Drago said, before disappearing behind mountains of cars, leaving the Ice Crew to watch over the kidnapped hostages.

"Talk about a dragon mutiny," Delya said crossing her arms in front of her. Everyone turn to her.

"Aw shut up, shawty," Cobra said, before going back to doing his own business.

In Uncle's shop…

"It is ready!" Tohru exclaimed. He was in another room making many concoctions with lots of tubes.

"The spell?!" Jade exclaimed.

"No. My tea. It helps me to concentrate. I am still working on it," Tohru said after taking a sip from his tea.

"No pressure, big guy, but time is ticking," Jade replied.

"Ready?" Jade asked, taking a peak into the library.

"No. Soon," Tohru said without looking back.

An hour later…

"We good to go?"

"Not yet."

Another hour later…

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!" Jade cheered, beginning to do a little dance.

"And…no," Tohru trailed off.

"Translation?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"I believe the spell could work, but we are missing a key ingredient," Tohru glanced down on the finished potion.

"Name it! I'll make a run to the 24/7 store," Jade declared.

"It requires an essence of Drago, like a piece of hair, or fingernail," Tohru points out.

"You mean like a DNA sample?" Jade looks up at large man.

"Yes. I have failed," Tohru said sadly.

"Hold up. In school, we learned that family members share the same DNA, so something from a member of Drago's family could work too," Jade stated.

"Perhaps. But what could-!" Tohru began to say, but was stopped cold for he had remembered a fact," Shendu."

"Dear old dad. In lock-up in Section 13. Right next door to the containment unit," Jade smiles at Tohru. They still had a chance for their plan to work.

"But he is incased in stone," Tohru pointed out.

"Well, we're going to have to take a chip off the old block. Let's move!" Jade called out, heading outside as Tohru grabbed the potion and went along with her.

In Section 13…

Jade presses 3 green buttons onto a number board, which makes the door open. She steps inside empty vault.

_Really foggy here_, Jade notices, looking around. She moves closer to the stone demon sorcerer.

_The same way as we trapped him in the first case_, Jade says, breathing rather loudly. She reaches out her hand, about to try and take off a piece of stone when Shendu comes to life.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed, waking up from what seemed to be a nap.

"Aahh!" Jade inadvertently screams back, backing up from the demon.

"You're not scaring me! You're stuck in stone and can't do a thing!" Jade declares aloud. Shendu shoots up lightning behind her. Nervously, she looks back.

"Then why so nervous? As you say, I am powerless in my current form. You see the very arrogance of your earthly realm shattered in my presence," Shendu taunts. Jade despised when villains did things like this.

"Yeah, great special effects. Not!" Jade says, making an "X" with her arms.

"I know why you are here," Shendu lowers his voice.

"No way," Jade puts her hands on her hip, doubting the truth.

"My ungrateful-traitor-of-a-son Drago. He is close to gaining possession all the demon powers.

"But that's not going to happen. Not on my watch," Jade said with an edge to her voice. The sentence made Shendu shoot up more lightning from behind.

"Foolish child! There is but one power on Earth that can defeat Drago! And that is I, his father," Shendu yells.

"We're on the same road, rocky-road," Jade smiles, taking out a small hammer from her pocket.

"What do you think you're-?!" Shendu raised his voice, but was stopped by Jade chipping away the stone from his body.

"Just a trim. You'll never miss it," Jade interrupted, pebble dropping into her hand," And don't get up. I'll let myself out."

"NNNAAAAHHH!" Shendu screams at the top of his lungs, letting off as much lightning as he could muster, but Jade dismissed it as she dashed outside the vault, hoping to never go inside there again. When she closes back the door to the vault, she notices Tohru passing by, carrying the containment unit on his back.

"It is nearly 3. Did you-?" Tohru started.

"Piece of cake! C'mon! We have a date with a demon to make!" Jade held up the piece of stone and ran ahead of him.

"Ohh…," Tohru groaned, following after Jade.


	4. Chapter 4

In the junkyard…

_I only have 30 minutes until for my answer_, Delya said, shivering, even though it was not cold. She was alone in a corner, huddled up and looking down on the dirt. Her attention turned to Uncle.

"Aiyah! It is almost 3 a.m.! Do something, Jackie!" Uncle rushed. Jackie was in front of everyone, trying to pry the bars open.

"I am trying, Uncle! Ow!" Jackie said as he tried opening the metal cage with his hands. He received a whack on the head from Uncle.

"Ow!"

"Trying not helping! Doing would be helping!" Uncle scolded.

"I'm sure Jade wouldn't actually deliver the containment unit to Drago," C.B. changed the subject.

"To protect us, I fear Jade would do anything," Jackie said seriously, with Uncle nodding his head in approval to what Jackie was saying. Delya kept quiet.

"Delya, can't you use your light power to get us out?" Jackie turned to her. Delya looked up.

"Even if I could, Drago protected the cage with magic. There's nothing I can do," Delya sadly shrugged.

"Are you alright?" Jackie softly asked, beginning to place a hand on her shoulder, but Delya shooed it away.

"I'm fine," Delya bitterly replied. Jackie quickly pulled back his hand, little hurt.

_Once they find out about Drago's proposal to me, they're _so_ going to hate me_, Delya worried to herself. Unfortunately, someone would end up spilling the truth in the end.

"You really want to know what's goin' on with her?" Drago snickered, appearing out of nowhere. Everyone was too busy figuring a way to escape that they didn't noticed Drago's monster truck had already been parked in front of them. Delya's eyes instantly turned a bright pink as she turned to him, waiting for what he would say, as for everyone else.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"Earlier on the chi hunt, when Delya still belonged to me, I decided to ask her a very special question," Drago playfully described, not really looking at anyone.

"What did you ask her?" C.B. raised his voice, as if he was ready to fight.

"Why don't you let Delya here tell you?" Drago bent down to put his arm around Delya's neck. She didn't respond, for she still stared at the ground, ashamed.

"What did he say?" Uncle asked, lowering his voice.

_Spoke too soon_, Delya said sadly to herself. She took a deep breath, hoping her friends wouldn't take it personal.

"He…asked me to be…his…girlfriend," Delya said softly. Her blue-striped hair showed her sad emotions.

"Bwah!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Aiyah!"

Drago watched everyone's reaction as they freaked out over what Delya had said.

_More surprised than I thought they would be_, Drago crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And if I said no, he would destroy you all once he gets the demon chi for himself," Delya sadly looked up. But they weren't looking at her anymore.

"You can't do that! She's too young to get married!" Jackie screeched.

"For your information, she's immortal," Drago smugly asked, leaning on the cage.

"It's true," Delya added.

"She will never help you rule the world!" C.B. pointed.

"Either that or it's bye-bye for you all," Drago laughed evilly, walking off.

"Where does dragon boy think he's going?" Uncle glared.

"Getting the truck. The Ice crew shall be your company," Drago said before disappearing. The hostages stared the direction Drago had left, and then went back to Delya.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this?!" Jackie threw his hands up in the air.

"He wouldn't let me or he'd destroy you when he got the chance," Delya shrugged sadly," I guess he didn't want you guys to foil his plan."

"We can and we will. Only one opportunity to stop Drago if he obtains all 8 demon powers. Uncle needs to have chi-o-matic. Make a few adjustments," Uncle described. Then, the Ice Crew walked

"Jackie, what if the 3 of us break huddle for ourselves at the line and allow Uncle to make an end run?" C.B. suggested. Jackie looked at him confusedly, but Delya knew what he was talking about.

"Not a football fan. Got it," C.B. kept a mental note to himself.

"You mean creating a diversion?" Delya and Uncle asked at the same time.

"Ah! Yes," Jackie said as DJ opened the metal cage open. Immediately, Delya followed C.B. and Jackie as they ran out in front of the Ice Crew.

"Yo, these fools be getting' all silly," Ice raised an eyebrow. Not knowing what to do, Jackie and C.B. waved their arms around and made funny noises.

_I can't believe I have to embarrass myself_, Delya thought, reluctantly following their lead. Having enough of the foolishness, Ice threw a ball of fire in front of them, pushing them back. Suddenly, Drago's truck pulled up, with Drago jumping out the door. He looked at the 3 hostages, when he noticed something missing.

"Dudes and the dudette tried to busta move. As if," Ice told his boss.

"Where's the geezer?!" Drago called out. This made the Ice Crew's eyes go wide as they look around for Uncle. He was gone.

"Aw, ain' no thang! Gotta be around here somewhere," Ice said with a dismiss of his hand. Drago scowled.

"Idiot! Just wrap them up and get them in the truck! But leave the girl alone," Drago scolded. He took out a roll of duct tape and tossed it to Ice.

"Gotta say da magic words, dawg," he teased, holding out a ball of fire.

On the Golden Gate Bridge…

Tohru had gently set down the chi containment unit next to Jade. It was 3 a.m., and they were ready.

"OK, T. You hang in the shadows. As soon as Drago shows, you blast him with the voodoo that you do," Jade describes her plan.

"We must time it precisely. The spell may only work at the exact moment Drago begins to absorb the chi," Tohru stated. Jade nodded her head understandably.

"Roger that."

On time, a large, fire-decorated garbage truck arrives in front of Jade and Tohru. A figure steps out and stands in front of the truck. It was Drago.

"Show me the chi!" he yells across.

"Show me the Chan Clan!" Jade yells back. Drago nods his head to the truck. A light turns on, revealing an unconscious, duct-taped Jackie and C.B. Jade gasped in horror. Drago moves forward, ready to get the chi when the 2 front doors open, now revealing the Ice Crew.

"I told you slackers to stay in the truck!" Drago angrily points at them. They don't answer. Instead the 3 members surround him.

"Yeah. Well us "slackers" changed our minds about how it's gonna go down," Ice said with a serious.

"Oh?"

"We figured: why get you all the powers?" MC Cobra went on. Drago curled his mouth into a "U" shape.

"You…want some of them?" Drago stared.

"No dawg. We want all of them!" Ice called out. He threw a fireball at Drago. He jumped up and landed down in his feet. To his side, fire lighted up an old piece of rail. Drago ripped the piece off and began to twirl it around like a baton.

"I may not have fire, but you're still toast," Drago lowered his voice. Delya watched the mutiny unfold from the car seat.

"This is not good," Delya muttered. Immediately, she frantically shook C.B. and Jackie awake.

"Guys, you better wake up. Drago and his men are fighting," she nervously described. She looked up again and was just in time to see Drago deflect an incoming fireball. The stray hit one of the upper rails. It burned for a while, then collapsed. Under it was Jade.

"Whoa!" Jade said as Tohru picked her up and carried her away to safety. He then ran over to the containment unit, which was on the verge of being crushed.

"That's it! I've had enough of this stupid girl fight!" Delya said, kicking down the car door and marching to the fighting scene.

"Girls, girls. You're all pretty, now STOP FIGHTING!" Delya screamed at the top of her lungs. But the boys ignored her demand as they kept fighting to the death

"C'mon Drago, you're the man! If you can't do it, no one can!"

Delya turned around to see a child-like voice cheering behind her.

"Wait, why you cheering for Drago?" Delya raised an eyebrow.

"It's for a spell to take away the demon chi from Drago after he absorbs it," Jade casually described. Suddenly, she pointed out ahead of her.

"Drago won! Yes!" Jade jumped up. Suddenly, Delya gained a sixth sense alert. A big one.

"I don't think he won," Delya replied sadly.

"What do you mean?" Jade looked up at her. To answer her question, Delya pointed to a fallen Drago.

"Dragon down. Also to mention that my sixth sense is sensing up a storm, there must be something bigger than what happening," Delya said. Drago had just been tossed into the water.

"Too bad. Dude hates the water," Ice said.

The Ice Crew began to move towards the chi-o-matic, but Jade blocks their path.

"No Jackie, no containment unit! We had a deal!" Jade declared.

"Yeah, well my man DJ Fist got da deal breaker!" MC Cobra pointed to his friend. DJ held a large piece of road in his hand. He chucked it over his head to Jade. Delya immediately jumped in the way to intercept. She grabbed the piece of road in his hand, and with all her strength, threw it into the water.

"You mess with Jade, you'll mess with me," Delya glared, taking her Kung Fu stance.

"Bring it on, lil mama," MC Cobra said, taking his stance, as so did DJ and Ice.

**A/N: The rest of the story is really long, so again I have to make a fifth chapter. The next chapter will be up the next day. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Delya, what are you doing?!" Jade tugged on her arm.

"Stopping them from getting the demon chi," Delya said as she jumped into the air. She delivered a kick to Ice, who crashed into MC Cobra.

"Aw, that was cheating! We ain't ready!" Ice complained.

"Hey, if you've had enough, just say so," Delya shrugged.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy's! Yo goin' down!" Ice decided, getting up. He swiftly moved forward and kicked his foot to her chin. She fell back in pain, but got up and swiped his feet from under Ice. Cobra came from behind and put Delya in a headlock, strangling her. Thinking quickly, she did a split and threw Cobra over her shoulder and an incoming DJ.

"Wait, there are only 2 of you? Where's Ice?" Delya scratched the back of her head.

"Right here!"

Before Delya could turn around, Ice kicked her down with a roundhouse kick.

"Ice Crew: 2, Demon: 0," Ice chuckled as he and his friend grabbed the containment unit.

"8 powers, 3 of us. Let's see we gotta divide that by 8 by 3…uh, now carry da…now see we…nah," Ice said, struggling to divide.

"2 of us get 3, one of us gets 2," Cobra explains.

"OK, here's the deal, yo. DJ, you get Earth and Moon," Ice looks at him. DJ gives him a look that says "No way, dude."

"See, 'cuz those are 2 best powers, yo! I'm doin' you a solid here!" Ice explains further. This pleases DJ as he smiled and nodded his head.

_My head still hurts_, Delya said to herself as she raised her head from the road. Suddenly, a bright light bursts opens up from behind her.

"Oh no," Delya groans.

"Whoo hoo! Feel da burn!" Cobra said, taking in the demon powers.

"Look out, San Fran, cuz' we turnin' dis sucker out, yo!" Ice declared.

"No you're not!" a voice said from behind them. It was Jackie, who was apparently still tied up in duct tape. He burst out the car door and jumped out.

"Jackie, you can't take them out! No arms, no legs!" C.B. told his friend.

"No problem! It is simply a matter of balance!" Jackie fell over on his side. Defeating the Ice Crew was going to be difficult without them. The Ice Crew cracked up laughing at Jackie's fall. From behind, Jade and Tohru try to sneak attack the Ice Crew, but they were ready for them.

"Uh oh! Here's comes the cavalry! Lemme water their horses," Cobra joked, raising his hand up and bringing it down. From below, water rose came up and washed Tohru and Jade, completely soaking them.

"Hey!"

Delya kicked Cobra in the chest, making him loser focus and let the water come back down.

"Aw, chicky, that was so not cool!" Cobra said, standing up.

"I think we should be fair. I mean, pipsqueak and sumo felt da chi power, so why not her?" Ice smiled deviously. Nodding his head to Ice, DJ raised his hands in the air and smashed them together. Instantly, Delya sank into the concrete.

"You think that this can keep me down?" Delya said. The Ice Crew looked at her, confusedly. Suddenly, numerous strands of lightning come down, surrounding Delya. This releases Delya from the Earth's grasp. The Ice Crew mouth's drop open.

"OK, fine! Then let's just give her some water!" Cobra shouts. As if on cue, water heads for Delya like a torpedo.

"Whoa!"

The next thing Delya knows, she's soaking wet. She tries to light up her hands, but they are short-circuited.

"Aw man!"

The Ice Crew start to laugh, but not at Delya. Their attention goes to a determined, duct-taped Jackie.

"What are you gonna go, bite us?" Ice said in-between breaths.

"Yo, let's school the fool! Check it: Thunder and Lightning!" Cobra said, showing off his newly-gained chi. From the sky, lightning struck down at Jackie, who jumped to them.

"Is that…the best you can do?" Jackie said, taking breaths between. Being tied up and trying to fight dragon teens would now be complicated.

"Nah, we just getting' started yo! Power of the wind yo!" Ice pushed his left hand at Jackie. As Ice ordered, wind came from all directions as it spun Jackie around in a circle.

"Bad day bad day bad day!" Jackie quickly screamed, spinning around. The wind stopped blowing, leaving a very dizzy Jackie.

"I am still standing," Jackie said in a dizzy voice. He then fell over on his back.

"Yo, let's finish this! We got a whole world out there to cruise and bruise!" Ice said, beginning to turn around to head back to San Francisco. Suddenly, a car pulls up to the scene.

"Yo, someone call a cab?" Cobra raises an eyebrow. The cab swerves to the side, revealing a face of Uncle, who holds out a blowfish.

"Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao," Uncle chants.

"Yo, it's that chi-sucking gizmo!" Ice widens his eyes.

"Uncle! Yes!" Jade cheers, drying herself off.

"Sensei must've adjusted the chi-o-matic, allowing it to absorb all the demon chi at once!" Tohru explains, getting up. Uncle's blowfish glows up and blasts the Ice Crew. The green blasts disappears, a purple-colored blast appears. The chi rises up from the Ice Crew and faces down in the water.

"Aiyah! Something rotten in Denmark!" Uncle exclaims. Delya runs to the side, where she sees Drago.

"How are you alive?!" Delya holds her cheeks in shock.

"Ya Ga Mee Mo, Ya Ga Mee Chi Wa, Ya Ga Mee Mo, Ya Ga Mee Chi Wa," Drago chants, completely focused on his incantation.

"Uncle, Drago has joined all the demon chi to himself! How can he do that?!" Jackie shouts as the wind violently blows.

"I do not know! Never heard spell before!" Uncle steps out the car.

"But I have! That spell Drago is chanting is from the spell book Aunti gave me! He must have come across the spell while reading it!" Delya yells aloud. The taxi speeds away, making Uncle back off the car.

"Yes! Keep change!" Uncle calls after it.

"Drago must've been taking night classes. New spell, new spell…T words now!" Jade calls to him. Tohru pulls out the potion from his pocket and drops Shendu's rock inside.

"Mee Thana Chi! Chi Mee Thana Chi!" Tohru chants, but Drago's chant beats his as a great strand of lightning strikes in front of Jade and Tohru and everyone watching. Everyone except Delya can see through the light, for now Delya has gained a bit of her power back.

"Finally, all the demon powers are mine," Drago whispers, even though everyone could hear him talk, for the demon chi was like an extra-loud speaker. He is above everyone, floating in a purple orb.

"Uh yo. We helped D. Don't forget that! Heh he!" Ice cowers, along with his crew.

"Before I start with major destruction, I have a question for a very special girl here," Drago smirks, floating down in front of Delya.

_Oh no! Here it comes_, she fretted.

From his pocket, Drago pulled out a small ring and showed it off in front of Delya. The jewels that covered the ring were covered with mixed sapphire and amethyst. She gasped, holding her mouth.

"Delilah Amesthira DeVille III, will you be girlfriend?" Drago smirked, holding out the rare, jeweled ring in front of her face. Delya did a small gulp.

"Say no!"

"Don't do it!"

"He is not trustworthy!"

Delya looked pitifully at her friends, who were trying to lead her in the right direction, then back at Drago.

"…Yes. I'll be…your girlfriend," Delya said, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"What?!"

"Bad day!"

"NO!"

"Yes!" Drago said as he softly slid the ring on Delya's ring finger. Suddenly, the ring glowed brightly on Delya's finger. He held up her hand for everyone to see.

"No!"

"Aiyah!"

"I'd knew you'd pick the right choice," Drago softly kissed her forehead. Delya slightly blushed.

"But…why?" Jade said, almost tearfully.

"It's to save you guys so you can stop Drago. But for now, Drago is officially my…,"Delya began.

"Boyfriend!" Drago laughed," So take a last look at this world of yours humans, 'cause I'm about to turn it topsy-turvy! And all kinds of curvy! But first thing's first," Drago whispered. He chanted the evil incantation loudly once more, this time, lightning shot out from the orb Drago was in and attacked the bridge. It violently shook, breaking everything.

"Bad day," Everyone said.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: There is a poll one my page that has a question that I have been struggling over since the beginning of the remake of season 5, and I want you to vote to see what you think. Onto the last episode…**


End file.
